


I Never Wanted It , Any of It

by Siriusly_AnArtist



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Death, Ghosts, Implied Incest, Murder, Pain, Poetry, Sadness, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusly_AnArtist/pseuds/Siriusly_AnArtist
Summary: I watched Crimson peak in two days and half of it I may have been intoxicated for. This is the result. Don’t judge me too harshly
Kudos: 4





	I Never Wanted It , Any of It

I never wanted any of it  
I never wanted to be beaten  
I never wanted her to take the beatings for me  
I never wanted to do what never should have occurred between blood kin

I never wanted her to kill the one who birthed us  
I never wanted to inherit madness  
I never wanted any of it

I never wanted to marry and have my wives be poisoned  
I never wanted to fall in love  
I never wanted to be the reason her father never held her again  
I never wanted to betray her love  
I never wanted any of it

Not the madness  
Not the murder  
Not the wrongness   
Not the pain  
Not the blood on my hands  
None of it

And  
I never wanted  
To die  
All I wanted  
Was to be free

To be free of my Lucille  
To be free with my Edith  
To be free of my past  
Of my family  
Of the terrible, horrible things in my life

I only ever wanted  
To have a good life

But   
It appears  
Twas too much to ask  
Of her  
Of them  
Of the world

Now  
I roam these cursed halls  
Never at peace  
Always in torment

Now  
I wish  
And long  
And ache   
For peace  
That may never come  
And set my soul at ease


End file.
